Always and Forever
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's finally Jill and Chris's wedding day! What will happen on the happiest day of their lives? Sequel to Leon's Love. ChrisJill LeonClaire. Oneshot.


It's the middle of July now, Jill and Chris's Wedding is tomorrow. They sure were fast with what date they wanted for their 'big day'. Claire thinks that in some way it's cute for them. I just wanna know why they would pick the day that all their worst nightmares came true. But I see why they would do it.

_"We chose July twenty-fourth for our wedding." Chris and I were at the bar having a couple drinks together._

_"The twenty-fourth huh. The mansion incident date?" I asked before I took another sip._

_"Yeah. That's the day that brought us even closer than we were before. We're even thinkin' of having it at the site too." Of course the Spencer Estate was blown up in the end. Just like all Umbrella labs. There wasn't even remains left because the mansion, and Raccoon City was set ablaze and bulldozed over to make sure the virus was destroyed. "That's a good idea Redfield." I tipped my bottle towards him and took a swig._

_"Plus we wanna get married before Claire pops out your bastard child." Chris slapped my shoulder and laughed while he put his beer down. "I gotta piss dude." Chris got up and went to the bathroom._

You got it, Claire's pregnant now. We found out a couple weeks after Valentine's Day when Claire kept throwing up non-stop. We thought she was sick with something until we noticed that she only threw up in the morning. It was a big surprise for everyone, especially us. I'm actually kinda excited that I'm gonna be a Dad. One of the reasons is that I get to have children with the one woman I love the most. Another is that Ashley's stopped hitting on me since she found out. That's a huge plus in my book.

I'm just amazed that the lump in Claire's stomach is our child. In four months it's going to come out and we're going to be parents. We're thinking of getting a bigger place for us after the baby comes. Also we wanna move away from our neighbor Ark Thompson. He's one of my best friends, but he wont leave us alone, and he wont stop spying on us.

He moved in a couple months after we did because he wanted the kids to be closer to 'Uncle Leon' and 'Aunt Claire'. To tell you the truth it's pretty damn creepy. Not to mention that Carlos Olivera moved in with them too. I have some speculations, but they haven't been proven about the two. I know that nothin' is goin' on, but come on. Seriously. Two men living with two adopted children in the suburbs of D.C.

We give them shit about that all the time. But Ark's girlfriend Elza doesn't think it's very funny. But she doesn't have a very good since of humor either. Nobody really likes to talk with her, well except for Claire. They have this connection between motorcycles or some shit. I don't know really because I try not to pay attention to it.

Well like I said, it's July twenty-third. We're about to go out for Chris's bachelor party pretty soon. But Jill and Chris both agreed no strippers and no heavy drinking. I don't really mind because I don't feel like having a hang over tomorrow while outside during the summer. Also I don't want to get drunk with my friends again. Last time there was some cops involved and I got in trouble with President Graham. I almost lost my job for that, too bad I didn't. Then I wouldn't have to be by Ashley. Oh did I mention that I had to bring her? The President insisted that I did.

It's a real drag that I had to bring her. Claire isn't too thrilled about it either. I saw some of the death glares Claire gave her when she was lookin' at me. To tell you the truth, I think it's downright hilarious the way those two act. But Claire has been much more 'protective' of me since she became pregnant. I see the way she looks at other women that pass us by and check me out. I'm afraid that she's gonna pull out a concealed gun and shoot the poor women.

"Hey Kennedy you ready to go out and PAR-TAY?" Carlos bursted in my room with a beer in his hand.

"Aren't you drinkin' a little early Carlos?" I asked while I stared at the poor sight.

"Nah Hombre, alcohol doesn't affect me man!" he stumbled at bit and caught onto the wall.

"Ok, well them can you put some pants on please?"

"¿Oué?" Carlos looked down and saw that he was missing his pants. "¿Dondé esta mis pantalones?"

"Yo no sé." I answered.

"God dammit! Banditos stole my pants!" Carlos ran out into the hall of the hotel. Then Chris walked in.

"Hey man, where's Carlos's pants?" Chris pointed to the hallway.

"He claims bandits stole them." I got off my bed and walked to the door.

"No shit. Well you ready to go to the bar?"

"After we find Carlos some pants." Ark bursted in the doorway.

"Man oh man! You'll never guess what Carlos just did!" Chris and I looked at each other and left the room.

-------------------------------------

"Alright men. And Carlos. We will be engaging in drinking tonight because this is the last night that our friend Chris will be a free man. We salute you into your inevitable doom of married life and one day parenthood. But not before Leon who knocked up the hottest chick ever. So we salute you both!" Ark raised his bottle and the other guys did the same.

It's strange that Chris is going to get married tomorrow. He'll be the first besides Barry to have a wife and a family after what Umbrella did to all of us. He's not getting any younger and Jill sure has hell isn't either. I wonder if they'll retire from S.T.A.R.S. soon. Barry already has, he retired in 2003 after the Umbrella Base of Operations in Russia was shut down by Jill and Chris. Has it really been two years since the original Umbrella was shut down? Of course I wasn't there because I was still in training. But still...

"Hey Kennedy. Woo-hoo! Snap outta it man!" A hand appeared in front of my face and was snapping at me.

"Huh?" I looked around to see Chris.

"Man you gotta stop day dreamin' it's really weird man." Chris took a sip and sat down next to me.

"I wasn't day dreaming." I looked over at the bar and saw Carlos and Billy were doing shots of Tequila. "Hey why aren't you hangin' out with them?" I pointed over to them.

"Nah. I don't wanna get drunk with them. They're stupid cry babies after they get a few drinks down."

"Yeah, Ark does get pretty emotional. Wait, where's Barry?"

"He went back to Kathy and the kids. He'd rather babysit all the kids instead of drinkin' with us." He took another sip and shook his bottle.

"Are you scared?" I asked as I looked over at them again.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of tomorrow. Scared that you'll become a husband."

"To tell you the truth. Hell yeah I am. I'm gonna marry Jill Valentine tomorrow. Check out my hand, it wont stop shakin'." Chris held out his hand and it immediately began to shake.

"After all the things that we've seen over the years we're still afraid of commitment. It's actually kinda funny in some way." I set my beer down and looked at Chris in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid to ask her Leon. You know that she loves you. And don't say "Ohh but Chris, I wasn't gonna ask her!" That's Bullshit and you know it. I saw that ring box in your dresser last year when I was stealing your shit. You've been waiting for a long time to ask her. And since you got her knocked up you're hesitating to give it to her. Turns out we got a new chickenheart in our group." Chris got up from his chair and walked over to Ark.

It's true, all of it. I've had that ring in my dresser for over a year now and I'm too scared to give it to her. I don't know why I haven't, rejection clearly isn't an issue with here. I just haven't felt that it was the time yet. I know that we want to get married before the baby comes, but that's in four months. I know Claire has been secretly planning out the wedding behind my back. The planning, the guest lists, the dresses and suits. And yet she's not even engaged yet.

"Hey Leon, can you help us carry Carlos back to the hotel? He's passed out cold." Billy had Carlos slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, hold up." I put my drink down and walked over to them.

-------------------------------

The alarm clock next to me went off and I slammed my fist into it. Was it morning already? It felt like I just put my head on my pillow and now it's time to get up. I can hear the shower running, which meant Claire was in there. Now that I think about it, Claire wasn't here when I got back last night. But I can feel the warmth the bed has on the other side, which meant she slept here. She probably had to help take people to their rooms last night. Most notably Ashley. She turned twenty-one a few weeks ago and has been drinking up a storm ever since.

The shower shut off and I heard the curtain being pulled back. A few seconds later the door opened and Claire came out with a towel wrapped around her. Even though she's a little bigger in the stomach, she's still beautiful. She just glows with radiant beauty every time I look at her.

"Well somebody looks like they wanna come out and play." joked Claire as she looked at me.

"You know the boy just gets excited to see you." I look down past my torso and smile.

"I already knew that." Claire took her hand and placed it on her stomach. "Too bad he has to go back into hibernation and get ready." I got off the bed and walked over to her.

"Can he play after the ceremony?" I moved my eyebrows up and down.

"Only if his master has been a good boy. Now go take a shower. You have to zip me up in that ugly thing after you're done." Claire pointed to her dress in the bag that was leaning on the chair. I still haven't seen it, but Claire says it's the ugliest thing she's ever seen. I know she's not a fan of dresses. She only wears them when she has to, or when she wants to get a kick outta me.

After my shower I put on a pair of clean boxers and exited the bathroom. Claire already had her hair done, which to my surprise was down. She had her dress on and was holding it up with her back to me. It was light blue with weird ruffles at the bottom.

"This isn't ugly Claire. You look beautiful in it. You even have your hair down." I whispered in her ear.

"I hate dresses and you know it. I only wear them when i wanna get laid." I finished zipping it and she turned around.

"So how do I look?" She smoothed down the sides with her hands.

"Beautiful." she shoved me a little and looked in the mirror.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not Claire. You know I think you look beautiful in anything." I kissed her on the top of her head and walked away. "It's time for me to suit up."

------------------------

"God dammit why is it so fucking hot!" exclaimed Chris.

"It's the middle of fucking July and we're having an outside wedding!" screamed Carlos. He looked up at the Reverend "Sorry Padre."

"It's alright, it's pretty hot out here like you said." he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"You better calm down Redfield or you're gonna pass out." Carlos gabbed his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just wait here until it starts."

"Yeah, because you couldn't make me one of your weird guy thingies."

"Are you jealous that I didn't put you in the wedding?"

"No. Why should I be. I mean, you have Billy for Christ's sakes!"

"But Billy is Rebecca's boyfriend, and he's a friend of mine. Plus you turned it down because you were mad that I was marrying Jill!"

"That was the past amigo."

"It was two months ago."

"Like I sai-"

"Shhh shut up it's starting, go sit down!" Chris shoved Carlos towards the front phew.

Now I don't know what Carlos and Chris were talking about, but it didn't matter. But currently I'm walking with Claire down the aisle behind Barry and his wife Kathy because he's the Best Man and she's the Matron of Honor. Then behind us are Billy and Rebecca. We get up to the front and stand accordingly to face the guests. Then the music began to play.

Jill wore a long white dress and a veil that drug on the floor behind her. Linked with her arm was her father Dick Valentine. He was released for today to see his one and only daughter's wedding. Dick walked Jill up to Chris and pulled up her veil, then he kissed her on the cheek and took a seat.

I have to say that the service was really nice. They had a part where they acknowledged their former comrades from the mansion incident and Raccoon City. It was a very nice, and extremely warm ceremony. After they finally kissed though something happened.

Chris looked down the carpeted aisle and saw a shrouded figure off in the distance. It shambled up closer and Chris had to put his hand over his face so he could see. The decaying skin, the lifeless eyes, the missing limb.

"No." slipped out of Chris's mouth. "Everybody get the fuck away from him!" People arose from their seat and ran away from it. Chris pulled out his concealed gun and aimed it at the head. He got a clear head shot and he went down quickly.

"Chris over there!" screamed Claire. Three more zombies appeared walking towards us. I pulled out my Desert Eagle and gave them a few shots.

"Where the fuck did they come from!" snarled Carlos.

"Ark, Carlos, get the women and children outta here!" yelled Barry.

I looked over at Claire and saw the protest in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll be fine. You gotta watch out for you and Junior there." I gave her a toothy grin and turned my attention to the zombies. I fired more rounds at them and they dropped.

"We gotta secure the area guys. There has to be more." said Billy as he scanned forward.

"Yeah we-" something grabbed my shoulder and I turned around to see a zombie. "Shit!" I screamed and grabbed him around the waist and flipped him back into a suplex.

"Kennedy you ok!?! That was fuck-" Chris turned and grabbed a zombie. With one simple motion he snapped the neck at let him fall. "That was fucking close!"

I looked to see that all the zombies that we could see were dead. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello Claire?"

"Honey are you alright?"

"Yeah, were there any zombies out there? Are you hurt?"

"I could say the same thing about you! But, no there weren't any zombies out here."

"Good. We'll be there soon. Just checkin' out some stuff."

"I love you Leon, be careful."

"You too sweetie, bye." I hung up the phone and looked over at Chris. I walked over to him and saw him holding something.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw it.

"A wedding present from Wesker." He showed me the card that was stabbed with a knife in the first zombie's corpse.

-Have a marvelous wedding Redfields. I hope that you enjoy your present. Your friend, A. Wesker-

"That son of a bitch!" spat Chris. "Oh fuck! We gotta burn the fucking bodies now!"

"Got it covered honey!" Jill emerged will a few bottles of alcohol and handed then to Chris. "I got a lighter too, man this is gonna make my dress reek!" Jill and Chris started burning corpses while I walked over to where Claire was.

She was at the Reception tent with everyone else. The other guests were drinking heavily, but she sat there calm, cool, and collected.

"How ya holdin' up honey?" I took a seat by her and smiled.

"Good. Surprisingly good. The other's aren't so much." She pointed to the drunk guests.

"Claire, I thought I was gonna lose you. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"I was fine Leon I can handle that stuff by myself."

"You're not by yourself anymore. You have that baby in there and you have to keep him safe when I can't." I patted her stomach.

"I know Leon, but-"

"Will you marry me?" I got down on my knee and pulled out the box from my pocket.

"What?"

"Claire Redfield, will you marry me?" She threw her arms over and shoulders and buried her face in my neck.

"You didn't have to ask, of course I'll marry you!" She let go and I opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring with a silver band. I slipped it on her left ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

Claire and I got up from our chairs and went outside to Chris and Jill. Claire went over to Jill to show off the ring while I was pulled into an embrace from Chris.

"We're gonna be brothers now, so I have to lay down some ground rules for you." I ignored Chris and continued to stare at Claire.

I was going to finally marry the woman of my dreams. I can't believe that Claire Redfield will take on my name and become Claire Kennedy. Her decision has made me the happiest man on Earth.

Meanwhile in the distance...

"I see that The Redfields enjoyed their little present." Wesker lowered his binoculars and looked to his side.

"I don't think that it was enjoyment Wesker. You didn't have to do that." Ada crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I felt a little hurt that they didn't even bother to send their old Captain a invitation. So I gave them a present that they'd never forget. Also I just want them to remember that I'm still around and waiting for them. Let's go Ada, we have to finish some business."

A/N: Since a few people actually like Leon's Love, I decided to make a sequel for it. I know it's not the best. But eh, I'm kinda sick right now and the medicine is keeping me awake instead of falling asleep. I would prefer the sleep more. I'll probably replace some stuff later on because it probably doesn't make since. Oh yeah the neck breaker by Chris is for John23400, because he requested it. If anyone wants something put in my stories, I will gladly do it. Leon's suplex was for my enjoyment, because that move f-ing rules. I'll try to write more for my other stories, but I'm lazy and kinda bored right now. Thanks for reading y'all. P.s. I don't appreciate people who flame.


End file.
